My Porn Angel
by Shanice712
Summary: The swan's are in the Porn business. Charlie a producer, Renee one of the actress along with Bella. They go to Forks Washington to shot a video there. While they're there Bella has to go to school. What happens when the Cullen's see her?
1. Chapter 1:She’s 17!

*****THERE'S AN IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!*****

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things***

* * *

Author's Note

**I have permission to adopt this story and continued it from **Kinky-Vampire69 aka G.A.D.T. **. She's the true writer of the story that contributed 10 chapters to the story. I'm here to continued it and hopeful have it leave up to the amazing rep. it has with everyone. **

**If anyone has any ideas or comments for me I will surely take it into consideration. **

**Anyway all I'll do now is corrected the already chapters for grammar, spelling, and other mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

My Porn Angel

**Chapter One: She's 17!!!**

**.:&:. E.C .:&:.**

I was playing the piano downstairs, trying to relax and get every dirty thought of humans out of my head. Girls were becoming more aggressive toward guys it was disgusting how they can come up with so many things to do. Hitting the last note of Esme's song Emmett and Jasper came running downstairs screaming. I heard Alice scream give back the remote. Taking a deep breath I slowly got up and walked into the den. Emmett was bouncing up and down just like would Alice.

"What are you doing?" I took a seat next to Alice.

"The PA's are on!"

"What?" we made a confused face,

"Porn Awards!" Jasper yelled when the TV. went blank then big boobs and girls bouncing up and down naked came on. Emmett bite back a moan. All of a sudden Rose came in scooting next to Emmett. She was wearing a shirt that had a picture of a girl in a very skimpy cheerleader outfit looking about fifteen Angel Bella.

"Hello! Halo! Hola! Again we begin the year with the hottest, sexiest, horniest girl ever to exist!" a man in a tuxedo appeared on the screen next to a girl only in a pink bikini.

"So Brooke how does it feel on the red carpet?"

"Pretty good. Finally fucking a lot of guys came to a use." he kept asking her questions while the camera went to the red carpet. Girls with small outfits and guys with tight shirt were all waving at the screaming people. I didn't even know they had these kind of awards. The camera went back to the man in a tux. He was with two different girls.

"HEY GUYS I'M KATIE MORGAN!" a blond with big boobs.

"And I'm Bella Swan!" a beautiful brunette, she looked perfect.

"She's MY IDOL!" Rose started bouncing like Alice.

"HUH?!" Alice and I were so confused.

"Just watch!" the yelled throwing pillows at us. The guy on the screen was cheeking both girls out.

"Wow! You two do know you would make the hottest girl on girl porn."

"Thanks. We actually have an offer on that but we're still working on the details. If you what i mean." Bella bite her lip and Katie giggled.

"So Bella you've been nominated for what is it... nine awards? You have more than Katie."

"Yea that's pretty cool. But I can never beat Kate shes won a lot more than I have, and done more guys than me." Katie giggle, and smacked Bella. The guy in the tux pressed her earplug and smiled.

"Oh Happy Birthday Bells! How old are you now?"

"Barely 17. One more year then the real fucking begins." she smiled showing all her teeth.

"She's seventeen?!" I was outraged of how young she was and she was making porn.

"Duh! She's was born on one of the scenes. Her mom is one of the best porn actresses

ever!" Emmett stuck his face to the screen when Amy Air Force walked on the carpet.

Every time Bella would come on the screen my frozen heart would flip. She was the perfection of women. By the end of the night she won 7 awards. "Kinkiest outfits. Perkiest Breast. Most fans! Erotic film. Threesomes! Girl on Girl. Romantic fucks." she would always thank her mom and dad for having her and letting her be behind the camera telling the performs what they should do to make it hotter and her Nana for whipping her ass when she was a baby.

When it was half way done with the awards I asked Emmett if had any movie that she did, and he just smiled and came back seconds later holding three boxes of videos, DVDs, photos, and magazines. I was falling for a girl that had more experience than any girl in this town other than_ Alice, Rose or Esme._

**.:&:. Bella .:&.:.**

Opening my eye, I saw the Los Angels sun hit my face. Junior's arm was around my waist, and his naked chest had chocolate smeared over it. I loved him so much but I never told him how I felt. He was the 'Lucky one' I lost my virginity to. My head still hurt from all the partying at the Awards. Pushing him off me I walked into the hall only in a panty set. Elaina was in the kitchen drinking a glass of whine and cooking us breakfast. She was our maid but I loved to call her Nana, it always made her smile.

"Hi Nana." I kissed her cheek and got a hot Tortilla out of the bowl.

"How'd you sleep Nana?" her voice was thick with an Mexican accent.

"Okay." I got the butter and rubbed it on the tortilla. She laughed at how much I ate.

"Your so fat."

"I know, now you made eat more!" she laughed even harder waking Renee up.

"What are you two doing?" her was a rich Texan accent

"Making fun of my fat thighs." she rolled her eyes and took a sip of Nana's wine.

"Bella come home early, your daddy and I need to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Your gonna find out later." I kissed her cheek and went back into my room. Junior was already putting up his pants.

"I got a job to get done." I walked with him to the door. He kissed me and my mom goodbye after turning on his car. Every guy I kissed my mother has fucked. I changed quickly and got into my Cadillac STS – V. It was pearl black and royal blue and black in the inside. I was a leather seats and an awesome stereo system. The were TV's in the head seats and laptops in each seats.

I put in reverse and speed off to met up with Nicole and Alexandria, we went to work on a new porn video. I had to be a naughty cheerleader again and fuck the football team and the coach so I could get the spot as team captain.

"Oh yes BABY! OHH! UCK ME HARDER!"

"CUT! Okay Bella, Ryan that was perfect! Thank you for doing it. See you later." When we got done, I went with Nicole to a strip bar. The owner knew us and a very big fans of us, so he asked to dance for the clients. After awhile of dancing on poles and showing off my body to the men there, It was getting close to dinner time. I kissed Kyle goodbye, and started to drive home. I got home around one in the morning and Mom and Dad were still awake.

"Sorry guys..."

"We know Kyle called." mom was wearing a see through nighty and dad was in his boxers. My friends always said my dad was hot, he had a six back and spiky brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes. Renee had curves, big boobs, and long legs. She had dirty blond hair and big blue eyes. I was had a mix of both. I was between dirty blond and light brown hair, my eyes had specks of blue in them. I inherited my mom's perfect body.

"Baby can you sit." he patted his lap, I sat on my daddy's lap giving him a sweet smile just to make sure I didn't do anything wrong before.

"Did I do something wrong daddy?" I started pouting and quivering my lower lip. He just smirked and shook his head.

"No angel you didn't. But we need to talk.. we're ... well... we're moving again."

"Where?" my face became scrunched up.

"Forks, Washington." mom said looking away from me.

"Where the hell is that?!"

"Close to Canada." dad was rubbing my back.

"WHY?!" I sobbing softly. I didn't want to move away.

"Because we need to shoot some movies there."

"How long?"

"About .. a ... year tops. Honey?" I huffed my chest and crossed my arms. I looked pouting it always got me what I wanted, it didn't seem to work this time.

"When are leavening?"

"In a week."

"OH FUCK ME!" growling one last time I stomped off to my room. This town better have hot guys cause if it doesn't I'm going on a protest! No more movies until we move back!

**

* * *

**

Author's Note

**So how I'm doing so far.**

**Next Chapter is "Peeping Tom"**

**LOVE YOU ALL :)!!!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2:Peeping TomCullen Boys Edition

*****THERE'S AN IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!*****

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things***

**My Porn Angel**

**Chapter Two: Peeping Tom~Cullen Boys Edition**

**.:&:. B.S .:&:.**

Sulking in my bedroom was the only thing I could do by myself. If I went to the stores, paparazzi would try to find thing that I do. I loved being in the business. Not just because the sex, or the money. But because I grew up with amazing people. I made my best friends in here, and my worst enemies here too. I loved every single detail of our sets. I learned the things I like to do when I'm having sex, the things that turn me on.

"Bella." I looked at my wide open door. 'Max', 'Maya' and 'Anna' stood at the door, wearing skimpy little outfits. Max jumped on the bed, throwing my stuffed bunnies on the couch.

"You daddy says you're upset." Maya sat next to me, playing with my PSP.

"Yeah I guess I am."

"Why?!" god Anna can be so blond.

"Cause were moving in a week to some place called Forks."

"Where the heck is that?!"

"I don't know." Max, went over to my laptop and started to research on the place. Anna jumped up pulling me up with her.

"You know what!"

"What?"

"We can go partying this whole week. So then you have memories of us."

"I already have memories. And besides I can't I have to pack up all this junk." I noticed

Maya was in my walk in closet, looking through my clothes.

"Can I borrow this?" she came out holding a velvet Kashmir sweater to her chest.

"You can have it. I have to many of those. I'm thinking of giving away all the clothes I don't want."

"Oh well I'll be a charity and take them in." she can always make me smile.

"Sure, just don't touch anything with blue, pink, black, or red on it." Anna sat between my legs, letting me braid her hair.

"BELLA!" I jumped two feet in the sky. Max had freaked me out.

"What?!" she looked at me noticing my anger.

"OH sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Anyways they have 2,676 population, and its rain like ninety five percent of the time." Rain! I don't do to well with rain! I stomped out of my room, to my parents room.

"DAD! DADDY! WHAT THE HELL?!" my mom was seducing my dad, hanging on to a pole.

"Bella, your father and I are rather busy." I grabbed her rob.

"Cover up! You! When were you going to tell me about the freaking RAIN!"

"Hun-"

"Dad I don't do go with the rain! No! No! NO! I am not moving there!!"

"Isabella!" Renee grabbed my hand, sitting me on the bed. "Please. Your father already has a house ready, and we can do a lot more sexy movies outside with wet boys." she wiggled her eyebrows.

"But mommy!"

"Bella. Go start packing and I promise you'll like it."

"Fine but if I don't I will stop making movies, and curse out anyone close to me." I slammed their door, making my Nana jump. I smiled at her, I stomped back to my room. Anna was reading a magazine, and sing with the radio.

"Guys can you leave me alone, so I can pack up." as they were leaving, they each said goodbye and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I took out the big boxes, and started to pack up all my books.

**.:&:. E.C .:&:. **

Its been a week since, the Porn Awards. **(Actually real!)** I watched every movie Emmett gave me, heard every moan. I even placed on of her life size pictures on my door. At first I thought I was being weird, but that was until I saw Emmett's and Jasper's pictures. Emmett had a picture of Melanie Anders on his door, she was only wearing a thong. And Jasper out of my surprise had a picture of 'Maya Love' on his door. I asked Alice if she cared, she said no cause she had the picture of Johnny Depp on her closet door.

We were outside bored , Emmett and Jasper were throwing around the football, mad cause Esme grounded them. They did nothing against the law... in China. Just that they video tapped girls butts, and went into the girls locker room, filming them naked from our school, and some of them decided to press charges.

I was trying to write down more music, but got distracted by Lollipop from the house next door. There was only two houses in the forest, we owned this one, and the other was unknown. The only thing that separated our houses was a big brown fence. I saw Emmett scurry to the fence, looking over it.

"Emmett thats against the law!" Jasper followed him soon after wanting to see.

"OH LOOK ITS BELLA!" hearing her name I ran next Emmett, looking over the fence. She was in the kitchen, probably cooking. Her hips were swaying, as she moved sexily all over the place. She was only wearing a Blue corset and a black thong. Her hair was shaking freely, swinging side to side.

It took everything in me not to jump over the fence and screw her senseless. I wanted her no matter how many men I had to kill.

**.:&:. B.S .:&:.**

I was fixing my new bedroom, there was a big window on the west wall. It was bigger than the one I had before. The house was about three floors, a kitchen, diner, living room, wreck room, swimming pool, Jacuzzi, hot tub, a wine cellar- everything I ever wanted in my dream house. Renee fell in love the second she saw it, even Nana loved it.

"Bella!" Renee was screaming over and over again. Dad was in Seattle for a business, and Nana was out visiting some family in La Push. I put down my clothes, I made my way down the stairs.

"What?!"

"I need to go to Port Angels, so I need you to cook dinner. Nana isn't going to come home tonight."

"Kay." she gave an air kiss, skipping out the door. Blew air into my face, I walked back upstairs. I took a quick shower, trying to relax all my muscles.

_U Know Tha DrillBreak It UpU Know Tha DrillRoll It UpU Know Tha DrillLight It UpU Know Tha DrillSmoke It UpNow Puff, Puff Pass Wit Yo Punk AssU Messin Up The RotationThat Thang There Burnin FastThis Ain't A Joke, Stop PlayinI Need To Smoke_

I quickly jumped out of shower, I wrapped a towel around me, looking for my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"_Bella?"_

"Yea who's this?"

"_This is Rodney Acosta. I was wondering if I can have a talk to you about a movie." _

"Um.. well not right now, but how about I meet you in a week."

"_Okay good. Will you be able to fly to Santa Monica?" _

"Sure. Bye."

"_Bye." _I went to my drawer, and took out a corset and a underwear. I only had two hours left to make dinner, and clean up the house. Not wanting to put on a shirt or anything else, I turned on my I pod. I started to make a salad, as I turned the steaks. Without noticing my body was swaying to the music. I got on the counter, swaying my hips, and fondling with the strings on my corset. Popping my body, to Lil Wayne, I swung around my hair, kind of like a stripper.

Something outside caught my eye. There was three guys, looking over the fence drooling. If they wanted a show, they'll get a show. I turned my back, toward them. Slowly crouching down. I untied, my corset ready to turn around. Leaning on my heel, I turned to face the boys. About to open my corset, I glared at them, shaking my head no. They freaked out for seconds, then jumped back off the fence probably running into their house. Just then my dad came in sucking on my moms neck.

"Ew." they rolled their eyes, sitting on the counter stools.

"What are you making?" Charlie tried to peek over the counter.

"Nothing! Hey mom what if you invite the neighbors over?" they looked at me skeptically.

"Why? You never want to met the neighbors."

"Well maybe we should start meeting new people."

"I guess." she left the kitchen to call them over. I was going to make those boys regret becoming peeping toms.

**.:&:. E.C .:&:.**

Bella was about to take off her corset, but instead she glared at us. SHIT! We got caught. Emmett pushed us off, running into the house. We sat on the couch trying to act like nothing had happen. Rose, and Alice looked at us, noticing our heavy breathing for UN-needed air.

"What did y'all do?" Rose glared at Emmett knowing he'll crack.

"Rose baby! I promise I did nothing Illegal!" he got on his knees looking at her desperately.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen. You better tell me now."

"Well you see... um you remember... Bella Swan the girl that you idolize?"

"U huh." her glare was becoming colder.

"Well .. uh we found out that she was the new kid in town."

"OH MY GAWD!! AHHHH!" she jumped up and down dancing and screaming. Esme came in to see the commotion, she rolled her eyes and went back to knitting a blanket.

"You might want to calm down, Carlisle is coming home soon, and we need to talk all of you."

"For what?"

"Just wait." she was blocking her mind, thinking about her garden. We all sat in the living room, trying to figure out what was going to happen. Around six Carlisle came home, and went straight to business.

"You mother received a call from our neighbors." Dang, first day we see her and we're already in trouble.

"We promise we didn't know." Carlisle looked at Emmett confused.

"What didn't you know?"

"Oh nothing."

"Okay.. well she received a call from Mrs. Swan. She said she would love us to visit for dinner. And Esme would really like to go, so at seven we will walk over there. Eat the food, and when we come back you can all throw it back up. Don't make a nasty face either." he didn't leave us any options, and left the room with Esme.

**.:&:. B.S .:&:.**

Renee helped me make the rest of dinner. We had ten steaks, potatoes, salad, everything. I went to my room changed I put in a baby blue halter top, and a black denim skirt, and Charles town style heels. I was fixing my lip gloss, and my eye liner in the mirror. I saw Renee's outfit. A 4" high Stalin heels, mid thigh white skirt, and a light green spaghetti strap shirt.

"Mom."

"Yea." she wiped the corners of her mouth, pursing her lips.

"Bra?"

"Oh, you know this shirt doesn't go with one."

"Still ma, what if his wife is very quiet. You don't want her to hate you, after one day." she glared at me, and went back into her room, to put on a stinking Bra. Just then the bell rang downstairs. I pushed past my dad, to the door.

"Where the fire?!" breathless I turned the knob. Wow! They were all beautiful.

"H-hel-hello." the young man with blond hair, smiled softly.

"Well hello, I'm doctor Cullen..."

"No way your actually a doctor!" his family laughed at my outburst.

"Yes. And this my wife Esme, and our adopted children." I took a look at his kids, remembering the three boys over the fence. Payback!

"Oh I know you!" I pointed at a blond, bronze, and a brunette boys. "You guys were peeping at my over the fence this afternoon!" they glared at me. Esme turned to them growling.

"Peeping?! You were peeping into private property!" she hit all three of them over the head. "Apologize."

"Sorry." I smiled sweetly accepting the apology. Renee appeared next to me in a better outfit.

"Hello I'm Renee Swan, this my daughter Bella, and my husband Charlie. Bella you dad need to talk to you. He said something about Rodney Acosta." waving goodbye, I winked at the bronze haired boy. Dad was sitting at his desk talking on the phone.

**.:&:. E.C .:&:.**

Bella took pleasure to Esme hitting us over the head. When she left the room, she winked my way. She was so beautiful. Rose was hitting my arm when Bella left the arm.

_'Oh my god! She is so amazing! I need to ask her tips.' - Rose_

_'Dang her and her mom are HOT!' - Emmett _

_'To much lust in the air. Wait is that love..Edward?' - Jasper_

_'OH! Edward and ..! oh wait hey Edward!! so close. He can't find out just yet.' -Alice,_ she smiled at me trying to cover her lie.

_'Oh. Dear my boys were peeping. I have to stop this before it gets worse.' - Esme_

_'I need calm down Edward, Emmett and Jasper. I could understand Emmett peeping, but Edward and Jasper.' - Carlisle_

We followed Renee into the living room. On our way there, we could see pictures of playboy models, and so many porn stars. Bella was in many, hugging with many people.

"When was that taken?" Esme pointed to a picture of Bella hugging Ron Paul, and Hugh Hefner.

"Oh that was taken at Bella's sweet sixteen."

"You know people in playboy?"

"Yea, well mostly anyone in the nude industry. Bella and I are porn actresses." Esme's

jaw fell to the floor.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note

**Wow, who knew Esme to be speechless with porn mom and a porn daughter.**

**Next Chapter will be up today. Promise!!!**

**You guys need to tell if I doing okay so I need some reviews to tell me.**

**STILL LOVE YA!!!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3:Four Rules for a Underage Porn

*****THERE'S AN IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!*****

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things***

* * *

Quick Author's Note: Sorry by breaking the promise I made to upload this chapter 2 days ago but my mom had to do some less important stuff on my laptop so I didn't much time to. Soto repay for that **2 more chapters** by the end of today and maybe after midnight if it takes long.**

* * *

****Chapter Three: Four Rules for a Underage Porn Star**

My Porn Angel

**.:&:. B.S .:&:.**

When Charlie and I walked into the living room, Esme was looking very well surprised.

_Dang._ Renee told her what was our job.

They were standing in front of my party pictures. The big guy was trying hard not to laugh, along with the blond dude.

"Bella take them to your room. I'll help your mother here." I went up to the short pixie and the tall blond. I grabbed their hands and lead them and their brothers to my room. We walked up two slights of stairs, walking slowly I might add, because the big dude had to

look at all my pictures.

"Okay finally welcome to my room." I stood in front of two creamy double doors. Twisting the knob I showed them my paradise. Out of nowhere…

"Awwwwwwww!!" We all turned to the big guy singing like he was in the church choir.

"Awkward." We slowly walked into my room. My water/canopy bed was in the middle of the room. The window wall was on the West End. The walk-in closet was on the south end along with the walking restroom on the east. Everything else was set along the walls fitting in perfectly.

The pixie and blond quickly ran over to the other double doors, my clothes. The big dude and the blond guy walked over to my c.d.'s d.v.d.'s and books. The bronze haired boy stood next to me, just looking at me. It wasn't like an obsessed fan staring more like cute boyfriend staring.

"Oh! Bella you have great taste in clothes." Alice came out wearing my 'Jerez'.

"Where'd you get these?"

"Via Roma, in Florence Italy."

"Oh we need to go there Rose!" She ran back inside my closet squealing.

"So what are you guys names? I mean, I really didn't pay much attention." the bronze haired guy, chuckled beside me taking a seat on my bed.

"I'm Edward, Emmett is the one drooling over a little boob showing. Jasper is the blond.

Alice is the one small one, and Rose is the one in there with her."

"Oh. Well I'm..."

"BELLA SWAN!" Emmett screamed going through my DVD's..

"Yea." Edward just smiled at me.

"Bella? Um… aren't you suppose to be 18 to be in porn movies." Rosalie jumped on my bed, looking through my photo albums along with Alice.

"Yea… but somehow I'm in it."

"How'd you get in it?" Emmett snatched away a photo album from Alice.

"Well one day, I was on the set. I was looking at the scene through the camera lens. I was helping on of the directors with his movie. The crew started to get all nervous and everything. Because one of the actresses had thrown up in the restroom and they needed a back up. And no was available. But when the director looked at me, he smiled. Asking me if I could do it. I said sure but I have four rules."

"Number one! I do not feel up on girls no matter what! Number two! I do not go down on anyone no matter who it is! Number three! I do not put inappropriate things in my privates! Number four! I do not and I repeat do not do Back door!! Got it! They agreed to my rules, which started everything."

"What's back door?" Emmett was making an innocent face. Everyone just stared at him in disbelief.

"Back door Is when the guy puts his wiener in the girl butt hole. Kind of like what gay guys do."

"Does it hurt?" This time he was staring at Rosalie with lust.

"Umm.. I don't know. Wait are you two going out even though your brother and sister?!" Edward sighed explaining.

"Well.. Rose and Emmett have been going out for years, since we first moved in with Esme and Carlisle. Alice and Jasper started dating a couple years later." was he going out with anyone?

"How about you?"

"Well-"

"Edward is still the innocent virgin!" Edward pounced on Emmett punching him a couple times. Jasper finally pulled him off, pushing Edward on the bed.

"Edward your actually a virgin?" He would look up at me, slowly nodding. "Aw! That's so cute! I never meet a real virgin before!"

"Huh?" He was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Well most guys I ever meet that are virgins, say that they aren't. I just think it's cute that you have the balls to say that you are."

"Why would guys lie?" Rosalie popped her gum.

"Cause they think since you're a porn star, that they'll get lucky. But seriously off the set I don't date, or screw or anything. Probably meaning off set I'm still a virgin. And on set I'm a party girl."

"Have you had your first kiss? I mean cause in a lot well all your movies you don't kiss anyone." that was the first time Jasper ever asked anything.

"No." They all looked really surprised.

"Do you regret getting into that business?" Alice started at me, wanting a serious answer.

"At times no, but I really don't have an answer. All I can say its a lot better than the drama I go through in the real world," they all nodded in agreement.

"Bella time for dinner!" I got up first, taking them all back downstairs. Esme seemed a little more relaxed. I sat next to Renee, across from Edward. Everyone passed around the food, laughing at all the dumb jokes my dad made. I tried to keep my eyes away from Edward, but I couldn't. It was a weird attraction I had for him. Not like just friends, but more like the guy I wanted to marry some day.

I smiled at him from across the table. He glanced at me and glared. Maybe just because he was a virgin didn't mean he didn't have a girlfriend.

**.:&:. E.C .:&:. **

Bella seemed to be so perfect. I had a strange feeling in my stomach like butterflies, every time our hands touched. She smiled at me from across the table, but my animal instincts took over. Instead of smiling back, I glared at her trying to hold back a growl. I've been trying to hold back my thirst for her sweet blood. Her floral aroma took over her parent's aroma. When we sat next to each other on the bed I wanted to attack her there but I couldn't. Taking in a deep breath through my mouth I swallowed all the pooled venom.

"May I be excused?" Everyone's eyes snapped to me. 'Are you being tempted?' Carlisle asked trying to get a quick answer. Letting out a forced cough he nodded okay. I quickly pushed away from the table, sprinting out the front door.

"Is he okay?" I could hear my Bella ask, still looking after me.

"Yes, he just gets nervous around a group of new people." Esme spoke cutting up her steak. I didn't hear her say anything else, I took off running to our house wanting to get rid of the sweet smell. I didn't know it hurt so much to love someone when you have to force yourself away.

**.:&:. A.C .:&:.**

Dinner went by swiftly, but everyone could tell Bella was worried about Edward. Aw that's so cute!

_Vision:_

_Edward had his arms wrapped around – Tanya! Bella came into our house smiling. She was bouncing like me. _

"_Come on guys! Lets vamonos!!" she turned to the living where our family, except for Edward and Tanya were ready. _

"_Hello Bella." Bella's eyes zoned in on his arm. _

"_Hey Edward. Well come on you guys! Esme, Carlisle, you guys are in the white stretch hummer. Us… kids, in the black one." _

"_Why did you guys get two?" Esme got her bag, walking outside. _

"_Yea! Naked porn girls here I come!!" Emmett ran out along with Jasper. Rose walked after them nagging. _

"_So Edward… and um -" _

"_Tanya, I'm Edward's girlfriend." I heard Bella swallow hard. _

"_Well Edward, and Tanya y'all want to come?" _

"_No. Tanya and I need to UN pack." Edward smiled at Bella, kissing the top of Tanya's head. _

"_Okay. Come on Alice." she sadly took my hand putting on a fake forced smile. _

_End. _

"AHH!" Emmett was centimeters away, breathing hard, and his hand on my boob.

"EMMET GET AWAY!" I could hear Bella laughing at me, leaning on Jasper.

"What?!"

"You blanked out and Emmett thought it was hilarious to do that." We stayed at their house for a couple more hours, watching Charlie and Emmett make foul of themselves. We slowly walked away from their house, once we were out of sight we took off running. Within seconds Carlisle was opening the front door. When we opened the door, there was a perfectly folded letter on Edward's grand piano.

_Dear Family, _

_I am very sorry, but I can't handle being close to someone that smells so good. Esme Please don't worry for me, I will be staying with the Denali Clan. That is until I can regain my strength against blood. I promise to call every day. _

_Bye for now, _

_Edward_

Esme was looking upset; Carlisle took her upstairs to calm her down. He was so stupid; he has just fucked up everything.

**.:&:. B.S .:&:.**

Dang Flab it! My first day of school. I could hear Renee walking around probably going to go get Nana. Getting off my oh so warm bed, I took a quick shower, and changed into a pair of Juicy jeans, and an American Eagle Shirt. I quickly brushed my teeth and popped a mint and gum in my mouth. Running the brush through my wet hair, I mixed moose in it, scrunching it perfectly.

"BELLS!"

"WHAT MOM?!" Turning off my lights, I walked down to the living room. Renee was on the phone... again.

"What?" She put up a finger up, going back to the phone. I turned on the TV looking through all the local channels. Renee hung up, as she checked off names.

"What's that for?"

"On Friday your going to Santa Monica, to talk to that director. And on Saturday you will be having you sweet seventeen here." a permanent smile formed on my face.

"Who's coming with me to Santa Monica?" She finally looked up, looking ever surprised.

"Oh Dang! Me and your dad need to work on the sets here for a couple movies... why don't you ask the Cullen kids to go with you?"

"You think Esme will let them?" She smiled inward, knowing she had to make a big excuse for last night.

"She will. She's okay with the idea."

"Bella your going to be late!" Charlie hollered from upstairs, giving my mom a quick peck, I ran out the door. I was about to press my remote for the BMW, when I saw a car pulling in. Out of the sunroof, I saw a big curly haired boy pop out.

"HI BELLA! YOUR COMING WITH US!!" I laughed at him, as I opened the back door. Scooting over Jasper's lap I sat in between him and Emmett. I was a little upset that

Edward wasn't with them, but I was brought back to my happy mood by Emmett. The ride to school was wild. Rose was pushing over ninety, her and Alice singing at the top of their lungs. Rose skidded into an open stop in the school parking lot.

When we stepped out of the BMW, I could feel people's gaze and hear a lot of them gasping. Alice hooked her arm with mine, skipping to the office. When I got my schedule she told me what I had with them.

_Science – Emmett, and Jasper_

_World Geography - Rose_

Spanish - Alice, Emmett A Lunch – All Cullen's Theater – All Cullens

_English – Jasper_

_Algebra - Alice_

_Gym – Emmett and Rose_

"Just great, I have to deal with you guys all day." she just squealed dragging me back to her family. Jasper and Rose were arm wrestling, while Emmett pretended to be a cheerleader. We looked at him weird, making him shrug and keep dancing.

"Hey guys where's Edward?"

"In Denali, visiting some people." Emmett spelled out; making Rose even more embarrassed.

"Alice does Edward have a girlfriend?" She looked really upset for a second.

"Unfortunately yea. He's going with some girl from our hometown in Denali." I tried to cover my disappointment.

"Come on Emmett, Jasper you guys need to find my first class." Emmett threw me over his shoulder, and ran like crazy. Jasper was trying to keep up the pace.

**.:&:. A.C .:&:.**

"Alice, Edward doesn't have a girlfriend." Rose looked pretty pissed.

"He's going to comeback, and he's going to tell Bella that him and Tanya are an item."

"Why?!"

"Cause he wants Bella to stay away since she 'smells good'!"

"Well to bad for him, Bella is one of my best friends, and she's staying." Rose left me, stomping off to her next class.

"What the fuck is he doing!?" He's messing up their future.

_(Friday people! Boring nothing big!)_

**.:&:. B.S .:&:.**

Renee was banging on my door, screaming it was time to wake up.

Today the Cullen's and I were gong to miss a day of school to fly to Santa Monica. When I asked them on Wednesday Emmett almost died of excitement. He jumped around screaming; he even ran up to Tyler and kissed his forehead. People thought he was actually gay, until a couple hours later the principal found him and Rose on a lab table.

Alice was excited that we were actually going to go shopping there. Jasper even pulled her off me, when she almost suffocated me with her tight grip. Rose was happy to leave the state of Washington for once.

It was the best thanks I could give them after they practicably saved me from the porn freaked fans. Some guy Mike even tried to get me to do a little sex video with him. A guy named Jacob was caught peeping in the girl showers, when I was in there with Rose and Alice. Some girls named Lauren and Jessica were talking mess about my mom, and a lot of my friends. And just as the twits found out about my party the apologized. But HA!

They didn't get invited!

Esme had punished Emmett and Jasper; they were both my loyal servants until I dismissed them. I had put them through Alice makeovers, Rosalie's runway, Esme's gardening, and of course Carlisle's nursing. I would just smile sweetly, when the cursed at me. Playing the dumb card. I got over Edward not being here, but I was still sad that I didn't get to hang out with him anymore.

"Hurry Bella your going to be late on arrival!"

"Okey Dokey!" I slipped on my on my Cortez's walking outside. There was two stretch hummers parked out front. The white one was my mother's favorite. Jumping into the opened door, I heard the other one close. The driver drove to the Cullen home. I loved their house; Esme had made it look like an 1800's house. Both the hummers pulled up into their driveway. Jumping out if the hummer, Alice and I skipped into their open door.

**.:&:. A.C .:&:.**

We were already to go with Bella. Esme had fell in love with her treating her like her very own daughter. I was wearing black caprices; a low cut shirt, and Bella's Jerez. We all sat in the living room waiting until it was time to go.

Esme and Carlisle were going to go with Charlie, and Renee. They were going to Port Angeles. Esme was interested on how the whole set, and production looked.

_Yeah, a vampire mom is going all sex crazed on us._

Just then the door burst open. It was Edward, and Tanya. Edward looked annoyed; Tanya on the other hand looked thrilled.

"Hey guys!" Tanya hugged Rose first, then me. "Where are you guys going? You seem over dressed for school."

"We're going to Santa Monica-"

"Oh I want come!" She looked so pathetic.

"Actually were going with Bella, she's going there a for a meeting."

"Who's that Eddie?" He looked hurt, then pissed.

"The human that lives next door. Guys why don't we all go hunting? That girl can sure get over it, its just one meeting." he wasn't going to mess things up for us.

"No Edward. We are going and that's final." Emmett got up from the armchair; he went to the wreck room, followed by Jasper. Edward looked pissed off. We heard trucks pull up in the driveway. Breathing out slowly we waited for Bella to come in. Like always she barged through the door like Ricky from I love Lucy.

Edward wrapped his arms around Tanya! Bella came into our house smiling. She was bouncing like me.

"Come on guys! Lets vamonos!!" she turned to our family, except for Edward and Tanya were already.

"Hello Bella." Bella's eyes zoned in on his arm.

"Hey Edward. Well come on you guys! Esme, Carlisle, you guys are in the white stretch hummer. Us… not sex crazed kids, in the black one." Esme glared softly at her.

"Why did you guys get two?" Esme got her bag, walking outside.

"Yea! Naked porn girls here I come!!" Emmett ran out along with Jasper. Rose walked after them nagging.

"So Edward.. And um -"

"Tanya, I'm Edward's girlfriend." I heard Bella swallow hard.

"Well Edward, and Tanya y'all want to come?"

"No. Tanya and I need to UN pack." Edward smiled at Bella, kissing the top of Tanya's head.

"Okay. Come on Alice." she sadly took my hand putting on a fake forced smile. Glaring at Edward, I walked out with Bella. Once we took off to the airport, we blasted off the music. Even though we could, more like we shouldn't we passed a glass of Shanghai around. Bella laughed at Jasper when he took off running like a retard to her jet.

"Dude you embarrass me!" Emmett was acting like a grown man for once.

"Ready for take off Ms. Swan?"

"Yes sir." Bella pulled out the games for us. The only thought in my head was Edward was going to regret ever asking Tanya out.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note

**What the HELL is up with Edward making Tanya his "pretend" girlfriend?**

**Will temptation of BOTH Bella's blood and body be too much for Edward?**

**What will happen at Bella's birthday party?**

**All next Chapter**

**LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4:Loser of Control

***THERE'S AN IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!***

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things***

**My Porn Angel**

**Chapter Four: Loser of Control**

† ‡ **Innocent B ‡ †**

Emmett was jumping around, making the jet shake a little. We were landing in two minutes, and they all seem excited_. _

_It was like they never been to a porn meeting.. wait.. they haven't. Dumb Blond moment._

Picking up my things, I buckled up the seat belt. The pilot landed us carefully, laughing at Emmett's eagerness. We walked-well kind of ran after Emmett to my other limo.

After twenty minutes we finally came to Glynn Lynn Production. I walked in first followed by the rest. Amy was at the front desk flirting with a new coming actor.

"Amy." she looked surprised at first.

"Bella! Oh he's wait-"

"Hello I'm Kyle. I'll be working with you-"

"I don't care about you." I rolled my eyes at him, flipping my hair in his face. "Now where's Rodney?"

"Thirty-eighth floor." she looked surprised like he did, but said nothing. We walked past her, as she tried to flirt with Jasper. Alice actually growled at her.

In the elevator, Emmett stared to sway with the music looking retarded. After a couple of minutes of laughing at him, we finally got there. Clair his assistance was wearing a tub top leaving nothing else to imagine.

"Hey."

"Hello Isabella. Rodney is in his office."

"Its Bella." she looked down embarrassed. I went in the glass doors keeping them open for the Cullen's.

"BELLA! BABY DOLL! Nice to see you! What's up with the peeps?"

"Alice is my make-up artist and personal fashion consultant. Rose is my agent. Emmett and Jasper are my bodyguards." Em liked the idea because he started to flex.

"Wow." he looked pretty scared and surprised I walked around with so many people.

"Okay lets get down to business." nodding my head he continued. " The movie I would like you to be filmed in Hawaii. It's about a girl that needs to be tutored in math. But her tutor is only interested in her body than teaching her math. So you and him end up having sex, and he has sex with your 'mother' too. Overall at the a threesome."

"Seems interesting."

"It is! That's why we wanted to use you, because the other girls look more like the mothers than the innocent daughter."

"Please tell me that '_Kyle_' is **not **the tutor."

"If you don't want him to."

"Okay. Oh and I don't want him near me at all."

"If you don't want him in anything that you are in. That's okay."

"Where and when?"

"Honolulu, Hawaii, and in two months."

"I'll discuss this with my father and my agent." Rose smiled kind of glaring at the director.

"Good. Well if you would like-"

"No. That's all I needed to know. Now if you excuses us, I need to go shopping." getting up from my seat I excused myself and went over to the elevator.

"That was short." Rose pressed the first floor button.

"Its all about business. No funny issues, now I'm going to show you guys how much it meant for you to come with me." Alice squealed, jumping around along with Emmett.

We walked all around Santa Barbara, looking at the different stores. A lot of teenage boys, and middle aged men came up to me asking for my autograph. Some even took pictures, but when one of the boys got out of hand, Emmett and Jasper acted like my real bodyguards. Alice was carrying bags from all types of shops saying they were calling out her name.

"Alice buy me. Take me away from all these mean clothes." her words not mine. We finally came to my favorite store of all. 'Mistress Couture!' I meet up with Tara at the front desk. My small gang ogled the clothing with so much love.

"Peaches!"

"Cream!" she hugged me, calling out her husband. He hugged me asking if how I was doing. After a small chat with them I turned to the real business.

"I need your help finding the perfect lingerie for my party."

"The usual?" nodding she turned to the small leather crop tops.

"Bella, why do you need lingerie if its your party?" Alice spoke twirling in a pink laced skirt.

"Because, in all my parties every woman and girl wears lingerie and guys wear tuxes."

"No way! Your saying HOT Play Mates are going to be in small lingerie!?" Rose cocked

her eyebrow glaring at him. "I mean for Edward..."

"Yes Em, every woman. Are you going?" Tara was looking decisive.

"You know I would never miss your party!" she handed me a small baby blue skirt, and a leather crop top.

"Try this." I went into the changing both, loving the small attire.

"ME LIKE!" I heard Alice clap, behind the swinging doors. Looking over the doors, I saw Tara picking out different outfits for Alice, and Rose.

We modeled other tops and skirts, getting the approvals from Emmett and Jasper in many different ways. I paid for everything, when they agreed to take me to lunch. We even took Emmett and Jasper to buy new tuxes.

"Hey Alice. What's Tanya's size?" I heard them stop moving through the shoes.

"What?"

"Tanya's size? Oh and Edward's too."

"You want to buy them -"

"No one is coming to my party looking bad." they nodded okay, and went to look for shoes and lingerie for Tanya. Emmett helped me pick out a tux for Edward.

Around seven we decide to head back to Forks. I feel asleep on the jet, not really noticing that we arrived.

**¡¿ Playa E ?!**

I stayed locked up in my room, ignoring Tanya. She wouldn't stop talking no matter how much I begged. I wanted to be with my family, and Bella.

Around ten o'clock I heard the front door open and Emmett screaming. Rushing downstairs, I saw my family carrying many bags. Alice saw me and Tanya standing there. She glared softly but threw us some bags.

"Bella wants you to look good for her party." they pushed past us into their room. Looking into the bag, it was an Armani Exchange suit.

"ALICE!" I ran into her room, not caring what they were doing.

"What?" she seemed pissed for some reason. Jasper was about to pounce on her.

"I need to talk to you alone." she kissed Jasper's cheek, pushing me out the door. I followed her to the back porch.

"What do you want Edward?!"

"Alice I'm sorry for anything I did. And I would like to know what I did wrong?"

"You ruin EVERYTHING! You were suppose to stay her and suck it up like a man! BUT NO! You were to much of a PUSSY!"

"Al-"

"Bella likes you, no scratch that. She LOVES you! And you had to bring Tanya when you were suppose to be with her!"

"You don-"

"Edward I had a vision of you and Bella. Lets just say it was a very special moment for the both of you." Alice looked tired, and ready to kill me.

"Alice can I tell you something?"

"Sure why not."

"The only way to get Tanya over here, was if I slept with her." I kept my eyes on the ground trying not to look at her expression.

"You... you sl-slept with her?" nodding softly, I felt her hands hit me over and over again. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!?" she was finally pulled off me. "Don't you fucking talk to me ever again!" My family looked at me in pity. They left me alone with Tanya. She tried to hug me, but I took my steps back. Walking past her to the house, Emmett glared at me.

"Bella's dad will be here tomorrow morning. The girls will go over to their house, to prepare for the party." my mouth opened twice trying to answer, but he left.

† ‡ **Innocent B ‡ †**

I awoke to a small energy ball, bouncing on me. Someone was sitting on my head. Trying to push them off, I could hear them laughing. Renee was standing there, making fun of the whole situation.

"Rose! Alice! Seriously get off!" finally I felt the pressure on my head, off. But the pixie was still on me.

"Come on BELLA! PARTY TIME!" after thirty minutes of Alice's jumping, I finally got to eat something. For some reason Nana couldn't stand being around the Cullen's. She would quickly help me with little things, then run into the other room. Renee was the only one to notice this too, she tried to ask her but all she said was that she was busy. I got to talk to Tanya, she seemed pretty nice, and some what bitchy. Rose glared at her ever second and Alice would bump into her on purpose.

Alice finally got into some booty shorts, barely covering half her ass, and a small pink tub top. Rose was wearing a green and black corset, and a black mini **MINI** skirt. Tanya had a white top, and tight jeans. I wore what I had bought in Mistress Couture. Renee and Esme are wearing strapless dress, mid-thigh. Around seven the guest started to arrive.

"Come on lets go!" walking downstairs Renee and I quickly started greeting everyone. Kissing cheeks and giving awkward hugs. Making faces behind people's backs when you know that you would never like the person.

**¡¿ Playa E ?!**

Tanya was clinging to my arm, annoying me even more. My family finally forgave me for sleep with Tanya. Esme and Carlisle were walking around with Mr. and Mrs. Swan greeting people. The rest of us stood against the wall watching Bella making annoying faces as she kissed some girls cheeks. Every time she moved to the next person, she rolled her eyes and her tongue would roll over her teeth.

"Dang." we turned to see a small blond, with fake boobs smiling.

"Excuse us."

"Oh I'm sorry. You must be Bella's new friends."

"Yeah."

"Your lucky."

"Why is that?" Alice sneered at the dirty minded blond.

"Bella doesn't usually mix with your people."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Rose was about to attack her when some other girl came over.

"Lucile! Quit your shit. Javier's looking for you." 'Lucile' stomped away trying to look sexy. "Sorry about that. She hates that Bella called her out, so she takes it out on everyone

else. I'm Maya."

"I'm Alice, Rose, Jasper my boyfriend, Emmett Rose's boyfriend and Edward."

"Wow already territorial!" Maya laughed.

"Hello! I'm Tanya." Tanya stuck out her chest.

"Um. Hun.. if your trying to get contract you won't. On Bella's birthday every director and producer don't pay attention to wannabes." Tanya huffed and stomped upstairs. Maya was laughing.

"How do you know Bella?" Alice asked checking her outfit out.

"She's been my best friend since we were little. Anyways sorry for all the haters."

"It's okay." looking at Bella, I could she was extremely annoyed. "Edward right?" I nodded to Maya. "Good. Go stand by Bella and pretend like she's your girlfriend. Please and lead her off to other people."

"Why?"

"Because those boys will bother her about 'staying over'." I slowly walked over to her, ignoring the hungry looks and thought of women.

"Bella, love." its sounded so right, "I lost you." she raised her eyebrow but understood what I was doing.

"Oh Edward. Babe!" Bella hugged me tight. "Thank you." she whispered before turning back to the group of men. "Guys this is Edward my boyfriend."

"Does Junior know about him?"

"Why would anything I do matter to Junior?" I wrapped my arms around Bella, taking her to a man that looked like Hugh Hefner. Instead Bella took my hand and took me outside, away from any witnesses... I mean people.

"Thank you." I took her small hand walking to a pool house. It looked like a small house for a newlywed couple. "You want anything to drink?"

"Uh…-" _**You**_. "No I'm good." she took out a water bottle, gulping it down in one drink.

"So how's your family?" My family?!

"What?!"

"The family you went to visit."

"Oh! Yeah they're good." I had a sudden urge to kiss her, but my lust for her blood was taking over. She caught me staring at her, her big cheeks flushed red. My animal instincts to control. I wrapped my arms around her, pressing my lips against hers.

"Edward we can't.." she gasped pulling back.

"Why!?" my voice was husky, and aggressive.

"Tanya."

"What about her?" we landed on the couch.

"She's your girlfriend."

"No, she isn't." I hungrily attacked her neck, loving her moans. Bella rolled her head back giving me more room, my hands roamed on her hip and thighs. We grinded against each other our moans growing more intense.

Bella laced her fingers in my hair, whispering my name. Pressing my lips against her jugular vein, I could feel her sweet intoxicating blood pump through.

**§¶¤ Pixie A ¤¶§**

Shaking my butt against Jasper, he growled in my ear get horny. Everyone was dancing celebrating but Bella was missing. Along with Edward, Tanya was trying to get a shot at the porn scene but many men gave her a pity look.

_**Vision:**_

_**Bella had her legs wrapped around Edward's waist moaning loudly. Edward sucked on her neck leaving love bites. When he kissed her jugular vein, he smile turned into a smirk. He opened her mouth sinking in his venomous teeth into her skin. Bella ,gasped arching her back, her manicured nail dug into his granite skin.**_

"_**EDWARD!"**_

_**End!**_

I grabbed Jasper's hand along with Rose and ran past the sweaty people. I dashed across their backyard to the pool house. Smashing the door open Edward was still sucking on her neck.

Bella was gasping for air, tears slipping out of her wide open eyes. She made strangulation sound, just laying there in his arm. Emmett ripped Edward off throwing him against a wall. He growled at us claiming his property, his prey. Rose ran back to the house to get Carlisle.

"Bella honey stay with me." Carlisle came in looking pissed. He carried Bella, and jumped over the fence dividing our houses. We followed after him, keeping Edward away from him.

Bella started to whimper louder begging for mercy, wishing she was dead. By the time we got her into our house, Edward seemed to sober up. He ran over to Bella begging for forgiveness.

"Alice, I need you to fake Bella's run away. Or something. Rose, Emmett and Jasper go to the party and act like nothing is wrong. Esme bring me Morphine, Tanya please pack your

bags and head back to Denali; take Edward with you.

"NO! I'm staying here!"

"Edward you have to go."

"No!" Carlisle looked at me for an answer.

"Fine go with Alice she'll need help." Edward kissed Bella's forehead and followed me to Carlisle's office.

"We should make it look like she ran away for some guy, but got into a car crash." this is going to ruin Mr. and Mrs. Swan's life.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

**Edward is one bad boy for using his sexual desire for Bella to suck on her blood.**

**I wonder what Bella reaction going to?**

**What will Bella's power(s) be?**

**What will Tanya do?**

**All this in the next chapter!!!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5:Fat Fuck Wit A Small Dick

*****THERE'S AN IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!*****

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things***

**My Porn Angel**

**Chapter Five: Fat Fuck Wit A Small Dick**

**Edward**

Alice didn't know exactly what to do. For one- she didn't want to hurt Mr. and Mrs. Swan; Bella was there only daughter and the only thing that kept them together. Besides we didn't know how things were going to turn out, every vision Alice had about Bella right now were all coming out wrong.

"Maybe we should make it like a run away, but not with the burning car."

"I guess." Alice sighed in frustration.

"Look Edward, you better help! Cause if you don't! Then go hang out with Tanya!" her little fits, grabbed my collar pushing me against the wall.

"I'm sorry." she rolled her eyes letting go.

"You should of said that to Bella!" straightening my shirt, Alice walked of the room.

"Stay here with Tanya, I don't need your help. Maybe she'll let you fuck her again!" I her my pixie sister growl, before walking over to Bella's party again.

Emmett and Rose had brought over a bag of Bella's clothes helping with the runaway.

Jasper kept tabs on Bella's parents making sure they were busy ... for now.

Carlisle was staying by Bella's side making sure everything went well.

Esme was helping Carlisle with her, she tried to sooth her.

Tanya was still in the house, she had actually called Eleazar to come help Carlisle. What she think was going to happen, Bella turn into some wild animal. I doubt it.

"EDWARD!" running into my room, I saw Bella clawing at her skin. Carlisle and Esme tried to hold her down but she wasn't quitting. "Help us!"

Without thinking I jumped on the bed and straddled Bella. Tightening my legs around hers, she stopped kicking. And I lifted her arms over her head, as I pressed my body down on hers.

Once Bella knew I would get off, I saw her mouth snapping at me. Shifting, Bella growled at me, snapping her eyes open. They were pitch black nothing else. They were filled with so much hate, and agony it hurt to even look at her. Returning the glare, she seemed to relax a little.

"Stay there, we need to go over to her house. We will be back." before I could talk back, they dashed out of the house leaving me alone with an Angel I damned to hell.

"Please. Just kill me!" Bella was sobbing under me, wishing to be killed.

_How stupid could I have been!_

Staring at her neck, I saw where my teeth penetrated on her silky skin. I pressed my lips against it, I received a soft moan. Urging for more, I ran my tongue on her sensitive skin. Bella rolled her head back, giving me more access. I began to suck on her skin, placing kisses over them.

"Why didn't you do that Eleazar?" snapping my head up, Kate pouted at Eleazar.

"Because I didn't know we could do that." Carmen smiled at him.

"Edward where are Esme and Carlisle?" I sat up bringing Bella's arms with me, moving her hands under my knees, I finally got a good look at them.

"They went over to Bella's home, they want to distract her parents."

"Bella? As in the youngest porn star? Bella!" Irina squealed, but calmed down when we looked at her confused. "So I've heard."

"Yeah that Bella. She's also a big fat ho! She's trying to take away **MY** Edward!" we all glared at Tanya making her shut up.

"Hello Eleazar! Edward go over to the party. Alice is ready." Carlisle, moved closer to me. Kissing Bella forehead, I went over to the party. Emmett only glared at me, but as the others; he threatened to kill me if things didn't go as planned.

"Renee!" Mrs. Swan smiled at us coming over.

"What is it dear?"

"We're heading home."

"Why? The party barely started and we haven't given Bella her surprise gift. On that where is she.." looking at the ground I felt my siblings eyes on me. I surely fucked up her life.

"Well its pretty late, and tomorrow we have to go umm.."

"To church!" Emmett yelled quickly. He only shrugged nervous.

"Church? Wow I didn't take you guys as church people. Well then good-bye make sure to come by tomorrow." quickly saying good-bye we headed back for the fifth time. Tanya was growling upstairs when we entered my room.

"Why don't you just kill her! She's begging for it!"

"Shut the fuck up Tanya!" Rose yelled at her. Carlisle was straddling Bella, she whimpered. Asking what she did to deserve the pain, and that she was sorry for everything. All she wanted now was peace.

Taking me father's place Bella screamed at me. It was like that until she fell back unconscious.

_**The three days have passed ... **_

Bella was about to wake up. In the past two days there have been search crews looking for her, but that was because of Charlie's asking. Renee actually believed Alice's letter of running away. Esme has been with her, spending some mother time. I couldn't leave me place on top of Bella, with out her attacking herself.

The family had sat around my room, ready for Bella to wake up. resting my head against her chest I could feel her hearts last pumps. Sitting up, everything went quiet.

"Ow." Bella opened her eyes, showing us a gray blue eye color.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, why?" Carlisle asked me to move so he can talk to her.

"Bella we have something to tell you."

"What is it Mr. Cullen?" she looked so innocent. The only thing that changed about her was he breast size, her body became more athletic and leaner. Her hair, changed into being longer, and shiner.

"The pain you were feeling was because you were being transformed into ... a well a vampire." Bella busted out laughing, waiting for us to laugh.

"You got to be kidding me!"

"Bella we.."

"How was I 'transformed'?" she put her fingers up like quotations around transformed.

"Edward bite you.." she snapped at me, glaring.

"YOU! WHAT THE FUCK DID I EVER DO TO YOU!? FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! WHY'D YOU BITE ME?!" everyone flinch at her out burst kind of scared.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"I hate you!" Emmett pushed me out of the room. Carlisle and Esme stayed with Bella, explaining everything. About an hour Bella came down glaring at me, but smiled at everyone else.

"Alice bring me the canteens." Bella cursed under her breath something about me being a fat fucker, with a small dick. Emmett busted out laughing, and gave her a high five.

"Bella language."

"Sorry Esme." Alice came back holding two clear canteens filled with blood.

"Bella, I would like you to choose which one appeals you more." he twisted the caps of each, letting her sniff them. Bella ran across the living room, and into the restroom.

Following after her, we saw her throwing up in the toilet.

"Gross! They both smell nasty!" Carlisle seemed surprise.

"So, you don't like any."

"No! They stink."

"I think we found your power."

"Oh. But is it a power when you can get yourself to feel warm?" Bella smile lightly.

"What?" she pressed her hands on Carlisle's face, making him smile. "So warm." Emmett grabbed Bella's hands pressing them against his face.

"OH I LIKEY!" Bella laughed lightly, before Emmett screamed.

"I'm hot!"

"Emmett we know your hot!" Rose smacked him over the head.

"NO! I'm hot like Bella in body temperature." Carlisle smiled liking the results.

"It seems that Bella, can bring out hers and people around her human abilities." everyone seemed to be confused.

"Which means?"

"Like producing body heat, eye color change also hair and etc more. Meaning Bella can shape shift." Bella smiled, making herself taller, and a little more chubbier.

"Oh I look cute!"

"Bella please change back, I need to try something out." staring at her. Bella went back to normal, Carlisle took Bella outside.

"Take a deep breath, tell me do you smell something you like."

"EW! It smell down right gross."

"Seems you are correct Eleazar."

"Bella can resist temptation of blood." Eleazar said boasting his cockiness.

"Can I go home?" Bella pouted her lip.

"I guess, but we have.."

"YAY!" Alice, Bella, and Rose jumped up and down. As the took off running to Bella's.

**Isabella**

Alice explained to me, that I supposedly ran away. Walking into the house, it was to quiet.

"Ma!" telling Rose, and Alice to wait by the door, I walked upstairs. "MA!" I heard sobbing in her room. Opening the white door, Renee was sobbing holding my pillow to her chest.

"Ma." she looked up and me. Before I knew it Renee tackled me down.

"Oh my god! Bella baby! Charlie!!" she kissed me and rubbed her face in my hair.

"Charlie!" my dad came running in out of breath.

"BELLA!" they both hugged me and cried.

"Where were you?!"

"Why'd you run away!?"

"I was in L.A. And no I didn't stay with anyone we know. I just need some time away from everything."

"Oh that's okay honey." walking down stairs, Alice and Rose were glaring at Nana. Out of nowhere I smelled something more horrid than blood.

After a big explanation, Renee said she need to go talk to a family friend. Her and Charlie left leaving us alone, but not before warning me not to leave ever again. Watching their car disappear into the woods, I turned back to Nana. The Cullen's and their guest came in. Nana went into the back, and brought in some teenage boys.

"Bella this is my grandson, Jacob." he glared at me with so much hate.

"Sit." he barked at us, adding more fuel to the fire.

"Okay who the **fuck **do **you** think you are?! This is** my **house, and if you don't come off you mother fucking high horse I will shove my stilettos up your ass! So don't you **dare** come in here and start to order me around! Got it boy! Now you and your buddies sit the **fuck down**!" screaming at them, they took their seats scared.

Carlisle shook out o0f is shock and a man named Sam started talking about some broken treaty, and that we started a war. I wanted to distract myself, and Edward was sitting next to me. Running my hand on his thigh, I felt his buddy twitch drew random circles on his inner thigh, hiding my smile.

Carlisle worked out a small negotiation with the werewolves pack. I was very surprised to even know they existed in this world, but apparently if Vampires exist so do other mythical creatures.

As Carlisle got up, and walked them to the door. I turned to look at Edward, who was trying not to moan.

"I'm gonna get revenge for you messing up my life. I'm gonna make you regret biting me instead of fucking me." patting his throbbing member hard, I walked into the other room, checking out the presents I didn't get to open. Tanya even became friendly when I gave her a office card, so she could call Rodney. I met Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar. They seemed okay. Edward tried to ask for forgiveness, but not even Emmett would take the apology.

_She Got Donk,_

_Watch It Hit Da Floor,_

_I Like The Way She Move And Da Way She Snap And Roll, Yea Its Goin Down,_

_I Got 5 Thousands Ones,_

_Me, You, And You (You!),_

_We Bout To Have Fun!, Now Gone Make It Clap,_

_Dat Right Dere,_

_Sippin On Some Dat Match My Shirt, _

_I Like Her, Her, Her, Her, And Her,I Want Dem To Do Dat Over Her!! (Over Her!!)_

"Hey."

"OMG! BELLA YOU FINALLY CAME BACK! But I know its to early but you need to get your butt to Houston."

"Why?"

"Well they need you for a little clip there, but you need to talk crap about some hoes!"

"Why?"

"Cause Lucile was talking shit about you."

"Alright let me talk to Renee, besides might take a lot of people with me."

"Why?!"

"Its family."

"Oh okay love you B."

"Love you too Maya, oh and Jasper says you look very hot even only wearing a thong and your tits showing. Oh he has a poster of you on his door. Call Mel and tell her she has to be there only wearing a football jersey and a thong. A very big fan will be very happy."

"Alright! Tell Jasper, I am very excited that he's happy with the poster." hanging up the phone, Emmett and Jasper growled at me.

"What? You'll thank me!" their glare only grew colder. " I love you. Oh maybe I can get you guys in a porn movie with them." Emmett smiled but Jasper shook his head.

"What are you gonna do in Houston?" Esme asked sounding like my mom.

"Going on a porn talk show, the same as the rest just more revealing. And you guys are coming with us." Alice squealed jumping around with Rose.

"Yay! Do we get to see naked men?"

"Maybe." the squealed louder hugging me.

"We have a porn sister! YAY!" hugging them, I glared at Edward.

"Payback." he gulped staring at the ground.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note

**Damn Bella's a bitch when she angry but what girl isn't when we're piss off**

**Bella is soo damn smart using sexual actions to get back Edward.**

**But will her plan fail?**

**Will she end up falling in love instead of hating him?**

**Is the relationship between Edward & Bella a love/hate thing or hate/hate thing"**

**Check it out next chapter.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6:I LOHATE HIM

*****THERE'S AN IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!*****

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things***

**My Porn Angel**

**Chapter Six: I LO-HATE HIM!!!**

"_**Bells"**_

Renee gave me permission to go to Houston, especially when Esme offered to tie me to a leash like a dog. Everyone thought it was a great idea to tame me. NOT! Charlie called in some favors in Houston to make sure I didn't get many problems, like always I think he's going over board.

The Cullens were going with me to keep me company, but as well to be on a live set. Edward has asked me to forgive him, but I'm thinking some pain will do well.

Folding some tank tops, I placed them into my luggage. The Cullens were at their house packing up what they needed. The Denali family were heading back home, and they weren't taking Edward with them. For some reason I was happy he wasn't gonna go with Tanya, but on the other side I still hated him for lying, and changing me.

"Bella," looking up, Tanya was standing at my door.

"Can I help you?" I saw her eyes get cold.

"I just want to warn you." _What?_

"Warn me for what?" she stomped to me, holding so much hatred in eyes.

"About Edward, he's mine Bella. I know you still like him. So let me make this clear for your little brain to comprehend."

Tanya stepped up to me so she was just inches away from my face. "You are a child, I am a woman; and Edward needs a woman. Not some pathetic porn slut, you have no dignity and your worthless. If you don't stay away from my Edward I will hunt down your mother and your father, and I will suck them dry. Who do you think will believe a stranger killed them or their money greedy daughter killed them? All signs will point to you." I felt Tanya's cold breath on my face, her eyes digging into my soul. I was scared for my parents, and my own life.

"Stay away! Got it?!" nodding my head, Tanya kissed my cheek and left the room.

"Toddles!" sliding down wall I laid my head on my knees.

"Oh and Bella," I snapped my head up to see my worst nightmare. "Tell anyone and I'll kill you!"

_Why the hell is she doing this to me! _For the rest of the day, I laid in bed thinking about what Tanya really meant.

"BELLA! YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR YOUR FLIGHT! HURRY UP!" grabbing my carry-on bag, I pushed my luggage to the stairs, then pushed down the flight of stairs. I could see my dad grab my luggage and walk outside. Alice was animatedly talking to Renee about all the shopping she was going to do.

"Ready?" I hugged my parents good-bye, as I climbed into Emmett's Chevrolet Suburban.

It was a dark gray, with tan interior. It seated nine with was good for all of us. Carlisle was the one that was going to drive us to the Airport. Sitting next to the back window, Edward sat next to me after Tanya furiously came close to sucking his face off. Alice Rose, and Emmett were in the second row, leaving Jasper, Edward and I in the back.

As Carlisle pulled away from the house, we all placed our Zunes, i-pods, and other MP4s on shuffle and play. Bobbing my head to Panic at the Disco, my cell phone vibrated. Unlocking my 'RUMOR' Edward's name was on the cover.

**'Bella please talk to me.' E.C.**

**'What do you want!' I.B.S. **I heard him huff in my ear.

**'Look my whole family won't talk to me unless you do. Please take my apology. I didn't mean to change you.' E.C.**

**'Okay I forgive you! Just please stay away from me.' I.B.S.**

**'Why?!' E.C.**

**'Look Edward you have to promise me something.' I.B.S.**

**'Anything!' E.C.**

Just I was about to text him about Tanya, his cell phone rang. Alice and Rose turned around on the seat, and talked to me.

"_**Edward"**_

Tanya kept talking to me all the way to Houston, that was until Esme took away my phone and told her I had to go. Thanking her quietly, I walked up to my family. Bella was laughing with Emmett, making fun of people in cars.

"Do you guys want to head to Triple – X, or shopping." Alice jumped around, quickly voting for the 3-x; Esme and Carlisle said they were going to head for the Hotel. Saying our goodbyes, we walked all the way to the business. Taking deep breaths Jasper got ready to be in a crowded room full of humans. I stood close to Bella, listening to the humans thoughts.

"I'm Jenny, Do you have an appointment with Mr. Dawson?" **(Titanic)** the girl behind the desk, was mid-20's blond, and short for her age.

"I'm Bella Swan.."

"Oh! Yes, I have you right here. Um, his office is two doors down on the left." following Bella to the man office, she was shaking.

"Bella you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just cold." I took off my jacket and handed it to her. Bella pulled it on, as we entered the smoke filled room. 'Mr. Dawson.' was wearing sunglasses, and talking on the phone. There were around five other people in the room, two male and three females. My family stayed outside letting only Bella and I to go in.

"Bella, Babe! You look hot!" she rolled her eye in a way saying 'I know I am hot!' They kissed each others cheeks.

"And who is this? Another actor." he and the people in the room eyed me up and down.

"This Edward.." some girl stood up, licking her lips.

"I'm Felicia." she stuck out her chest, and hand; but Bella cut her off.

"Edward's my... my boyfriend." the other two girls, frowned and looked at their feet.

"Oh Bella, don't be feisty. We both know if he could choose between you and I. I would win." Mr. Sanders, and the other men tried to hide their smiles.

**'Yeah right! Bella would kick Felicia's ass any day!' **Mr. Dawson tried to get Felicia out of the room but Bella stopped him.

"The only reason he wouldn't choose you, is because he would only have to spend a dollar on you and you would suck his dick." The people in the room, thought is was time for them to leave. One of the other guys pulled Felicia out of room, saying he was so sorry to Bella. We called in my siblings now that they could sit.

"OH! Beautiful. Sexy. Hot. People.!"

"I'm glad you think that, but no they aren't going to do movies." the director frowned, as he lit another cigarette.

"Okay, please introduce."

"Alice, and Jasper; Rose and Emmett; and then you meet my boyfriend Edward." my siblings had a smug smile on their faces when she said that.

"Well nice to meet you all. I'm Mr. Jack Dawson." Alice and Rose were both thinking the same thing. "Yes my mom named after the Jack in Titanic." his face got red.

"Now lets get to business." Bella sat on the chair in front of him looking serious. The director sat down as well, turning off his phone.

"I have a movie I want you to do. Its called **Deadly Sin**, the just usual sex, and everything. But as picky as you are I really don't know who you would like as you co-star..."

"What do you mean?" by the look on Bella's face she took it offensively.

"It's not like that Bella. I mean you really don't like any of the actors, unless its Jun-"

"Shh!" Bella smiled at me softly.

"_**Bella"**_

"It's not like that Bella. I mean you really don't like any of the actors, unless its Jun-" Junior the man of my dreams, well use to be.

"Shh!" smiling softly at Edward, which seems to be the only guy I think about.

"Fine can you choose, any other guy?" Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh! Edward can do the movie with you!" Emmett jumped up smiling big.

"NO!" Edward looked hurt, when I screamed. "No offense! I would love to do a movie with you, but .."

"Isn't he your boyfriend?" Jack asked making the Cullens smile. I couldn't lie now. _**Damn! **__I knew this would come back to bit in the ass._

"Yes but ..."

"Well that's perfect you two can work together." Edward sure didn't care if he was glowing, he was excited that we were going to work together. I hate him!

**

* * *

**

Author Note

**Well isn't this just every fan girl's dream-A Porno with Edward Fuckin' Sexy Cullen in it with his birthday suit to be on display.**

**Is Edward ready for the big camera?**

**What will Tanya do when she finds out?**

**How will Esme and Carlisle take this?**

**And most importantly will you buy this copy?**

**All Next Chapter**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7:The Broken Rule For Passion

***THERE'S AN IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!***

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things***

**Quick Author's Note: **This is to answer **berdb's **question in her review-**"**Isn't Bella a newborn? Can't she just kill Tanya?"

Well my answer is-Yes, Bella knows she's a newborn. Carlisle had explained to her this as also things about being a vampire. But Bella will **NOT **risk or jeopardized her family's life due to Tanya's jealously. And neither will she threaten the Cullens' relationship with the rest of the Denali clan knowing that Cullens have known them longer than they have known Bella. So at which when push comes to shove Bella will not have the Cullens chose sides between her and Denali clan.

**My Porn Angel**

**Chapter Seven: The Broken Rule For Passion**

_**.:&:. Bella .:&:.**_

I couldn't help but glare at Edward. Him and his siblings had a freaking permanent toothy smile on their faces. Jack was very happy that Edward was going to be my partner, since he was the hottest guy in the building.

Escorting the Cullen's out of his office, Jack pulled me back.

"Bella since you said he's new at _this; _could you help out?" Jack kept looking away from me, giving me the creeps.

"What do you mean?"

"Could you get him use to being naked in front of the cameras?" OH!

"You want me to help him?!" Jack looked at me curiously.

"You two are going out anyway. Right?"

"Yes! Yes, of course. But it's just that we…haven't…you know."

"WHAT!? Bella are you okay? This isn't you!" what was I some kind of whore?

"What's that suppose to mean?" raising my brow at him, he shook his head quickly.

"No! Its just some of the other actresses say you can get very addicted to the sex so.."

"I'm not like them." glaring at him, I stomped away. For people that say they care, and I actually matter; they do seem to have words to describe me.

The Cullen's were waiting for me in the lobby, getting all types of stares.

"Lets go." grabbing Edward's arm, I made his family follow me. Just walking the down the street I got lost in thought.

_Maybe I was a slut, did I actually have dignity? I mean I'm a seventeen year old screwing a lot older mean on camera._

I didn't even talk, know, or have feelings for half the men. I never spent normal time with other teenagers, just with other porn stars. To tell you the truth I never had a normal life, never had a boyfriend. Or the little crushes girls have that make them run to their friends and tell them about the guy accidentally brushing up on them.

If I ever told anyone in the porn industry about my feelings they would always go tell someone about.

Just thinking about maybe Tanya was right, or the fact that Lauren was right. I never told the Cullen's what Lauren had said about me.

_Restroom:_

_' running into one of the stalls I had to pee really bad. I unzipped my jeans, after cleaning the toilet top and sat down. Shivering when I was finally relieved, the restroom door opened followed by cheap Chanel knock-off heels._

"_Like OMG! Can you believe that slut thinks she's all bad ass." Lauren nasally voiced echoed in the restroom._

"_I know. The guys here only go after because they know she a slut."_

"_I wonder how loose she is?" both Lauren and Jessica cackled, making me stomach _

_churn._

_Cleaning my myself I zipped up my jeans and walked out. Their faces were perched up against the restroom mirror fixing their makeup. Jessica looked like a deer caught in the headlights, Lauren was glaring at me but kept her mouth shut._

"_Look how funny it is when people stop talking about you when you come into the room." Lauren turned to me._

"_I'll kept talking about you. So I'm going to say this-I think your a slut along with your faked boob mother. You are shallow, selfish, spoiled and have no morals. You should go straight to hell." _

_For some reason I couldn't compel myself to say anything. I knew she was right, that I was selfish, and spoiled; but I did have some morals. Looking away her face, I stared at myself through the mirrors._

"_That's what I thought." Lauren and Jessica stalked out of the restroom smirking._

_Before they could walk out fully I let my sadness and pity be taken over by angry._

_I turned then walked over to her and yanked her hair back so she could see my face. "You what you two-faced Paris Hilton wannabe skank. I might be all the things you say but I __**do**__ have morals __**bitch**__. So take that jealous hater-ation attitude and shove it where the good lord splits it because __**I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck **__what you or anyone else like you thinks of me." _

_I released her hair and shove her and a shock Jessica out of my way. But I turned back and knowing I forgot something._

_I slapped her __**hard**__ across the face. "Oh yeah if you __**EVER **__talk about my __**mother **__that way again you will find out that what the inside of a morgue looks like alive or dead." I turned out the bathroom door then rounded the corner to an empty hallway._

_After my anger subsided my previous emotions took over and I found myself on the floor with my back hunched over as I put my crossed arms on my knees ad cried._

_**.:&:. Edward .:&:.**_

Bella kept walking, just staring up ahead; Alice was trying to get her attention but she was gone. Staring her face she seemed upset, ready cry. We kept pulling her trying, stopping her from walking onto traffic.

"Bella?" Bella was biting her lip, sniffling. Walking in front of her, I took her face in my hands. Blowing air on her face, she finally snapped out of thought.

"What do you want?"

"You were in La-La land."

"Oh. Sorry, just thinking of things." much to my dislike Bella pulled away from my hands, and walked ahead again, turning into our hotel. I followed Bella to the front desk as my family went up to their rooms.

"Can I have another room please, on the same floor."

"The only room we have open on your floor is 34B. Is that okay?" the girl behind her stared, at Bella with lust.

"Yes, that would be perfectly fine." the blushing girl handed her the key card.

"Thank you..." Bella brought the girl close, and pushed her blond hair back. "Nicole." the girl blushed even harder, looking shy. I walked behind Bella curious of what she was going to do with the extra room.

"Bet your wondering what I am going to do." Bella wrapped her arms around my shoulder, pulling me into the elevator. She pushed us to the back, as the other people moved to fit. Wrapping my arms around her shoulders I smirked at the guy next to us.

"When we get to our new room, I am going to set up a camera. It is going to be off don't worry. But I have to do what I was asked. Jack said I should help you be comfortable in the cameras." Bella's full lips, and tongue brushed on my neck.

"How is that going to help?"

"You'll see." when the elevator stopped on our floor, we pushed out the tight place. Bella tugged me all the way to 34B, she pushed me on the bed.

_**.:&:. Bella .:&:.**_

Quickly walking back to my room, I picked up my pick bag with my camera. Skidding back to Edward. He was still sitting on the bed looking curious. I set up camcorder, slowly walking back to Edward. He gulped staring up at me. Slowly pulling my shirt over my head his eyes averted to the camera. The red light was blinking and the small screen was turned toward us.

"Look at me and not the camera."

"I don't know Bella." finally reaching his legs, pulled his face to look at me.

Slowly leaning down to me, air hit the bottom of my butt. Once our lips touched, Edward reached behind me pulling me down to him. Wiggling my ass in his hands, I took his lower lip in my mouth sucking it.

Sitting up I slowly unbuttoned Edward AE shirt, and threw it over his shoulder. His hands played with my breast, as he grinded into my wet cunt.

Pushing away from Edward, I pulled on his jeans tugging them to the floor. He lifted his tight butt up letting me bring down his black silk boxers. His eyes went to the camera again, watching our bodies moving. I flicked my thong at him finally getting him to look at me.

"Keep your eyes on me." Edward smirked at me, pulling the back of my legs toward him. His finger delicately pulled down the small zipper, sliding it down my legs. Kissing his lips again, I fell his body. Edward rotated our bodies, fixing me under him.

Slowly and painfully slow he spread my legs; pushing up for my feet to settle on the bed. Bitting my lip Edward kissed my inner thighs, reaching my wet pussy. His cold tongue suck on my clit, arching my hips up; his tongue dipped into my cunt.

"Ahh…Ahh…ohm god…mmm Edward! Oh mmmm…that feels sooo…guuuuddd!!" Edward thrusted his middle finger in my pussy, moving it around. It felts so fucking good! Thrusting another finger he hit my G- spot just right.

"AHAOHH! FFFUUCK!" my pussy walls tightened around his fingers, his tongue swirled around my clit. Grabbing his hair I brought him back to kiss me, I kissed his jaw, neck and suck on his earlobe.

Edward plunged into making me arch my back up. My moans becoming louder, as Edward's thrust became harder. I gripped my hands on his arms, feeling my nails break through his marble skin.

"FUCK! BELLA…AAH!"

"Yes Edwarrdddd!! Harderrr!! OH BABY!" lifting my legs to wrap closely to his upper back, Edward pressed even fucked even harder into me.

"That's it! GIVE IT TO ME!" taking one of Edward's hands from my tits, I sucked on his fingers tasting my cum on them.

Edward took them away from and sat up; without pulling out. He rubbed my clit harder bring me to my second orgasm. I was getting to tired to wait for him to cum. Pushing him out, he growled at me looking mad and hurt.

_**.:&:. Edward .:&:.**_

I was so close to my release, thrusting into the depths of my angel. It felt so good. Running my hands on Bella's breast, she pushed me off breathing hard.

_Did I do something wrong?_ Growling at her.

Bella climbed over my legs, settling in between them she moaned. Her eyes were glistening with lust, she stared at my dick with want.

"Bell.. oh shit!" Bella gripped on my dick in her hands, and took me into her mouth. Bella's cold tongue ran along my shaft, her teeth scraping on the head. Clumping my hands on her hair I followed her movements. She was bobbing her head up and down, sucking on my sensitive skin. Her hands came up playing with my balls.

"OH BEELLLAA!" her eyes snapped open looking up at me. Taking her mouth off my dick, I felt a quick pain. Bella kept pumping me with her soft hands, but her mouth was moving around my sac. It didn't take me long, to cum on her hands; she moved up licking up my semen moaning.

"Bella. Wow." she smiled at me licking her lips.

"Consider yourself a natural. You forgot about the camera and kept your attention on me." she laid on the bed, smiling.

"That's the best sex or whatever you want to call it ever." agreeing with her, I wrapped my arms around her waist. She laid her head on my arm playing with my fingers. I couldn't think straight, but the one thing that I was wonder was.. Did Bella just break one of her rules for me? _**(Which rule? WHY?!)**_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Woo, I needed to drink some cold Ice-Tea and fan myself after this...**

**Can you guess what rule Bella broke without looking back? I can.**

**So what will happen when the haze of sex is gone?**

**Will Bella still be with Edward?**

**Is Bella only in this for the movie or is she going to be in a relationship with Edward?**

**All next Chapter**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8:Don’t Hate Appreciate

***THERE'S AN IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!***

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things***

**My Porn Angel**

**Chapter Eight:**

_.:*:. Edward .:*:._

Bella's head was laying on my chest, she was breathing slowly pretending to sleep.

At first, I was beginning to regret leaving Forks at first going to Denali. But on second thought if I didn't make that mistake Bella and I wouldn't be in this position right now.

Her body felt so perfect next to me, remembering when she would moan my name it sounded like a chorus of angels.

Kissing her head a couple times, Bella would snuggle closer to me.

"Edward, we really need to get up."

"Why? I want to stay like this." Bella pulled away from me smiling, there was so much emotion of love in her eyes.

"This room is only being acquired for a couple hours, and well your family might worry that we aren't in our respective rooms."

"Bella, they probably know by now, I mean Alice can see the future so she must of told them." grazing my hand on her neck, I slowly pushed back her hair admiring her beautiful body once again.

"Yeah, but still lets go." I tried to grasp her to me, but Bella had already jump off the bed grabbing her things. Looking at her I was getting curious about one thing.

"Bella?" she nodded toward me, clasping her bra on.

"Where does this exactly leave us?" she finally looked at me a little confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are we a thing, or is this just business?" Bella crawled on the bed hovering over me. She placed her cold soft lips on mine, kissing me lightly.

"Edward, I would love nothing more but to have more with you…"

"Then what's stopping us?" I laced my fingers in her hair molding our lips together, Bella pulled away licking them.

"The reason that stops us is your girlfriend. I am not going to be the other woman, I do have dignity. And if your thinking that you'll just break up with Tanya, you can't because I refuse to be the rebound." staring up at her confused but Bella looked away from me, she finally got up from the bed only glaring at the ground.

"Bella, you would never be my rebound, and what makes you think I would dare make you my little affair. Bella, I would do anything to be with you." Bella looked at me, biting her lip.

"Edward, before we came here; Tanya came in to my room and threatened me. She said if I didn't leave you alone she was going to kill me and my family. I know that I can protect my family and myself, but what if she got a hold of my close friends or my mom or dad while I'm away for a little while hunting or something. She could kill them to get back at me. That's the reason I can't be with you like I wish I could." rushing to her side I took her face in my hands.

"Bella, Tanya is all talk. She wouldn't dare do anything to hurt you because she knows my family **and **her also would hurt her." Bella leaned up to kiss me, pulling my face closer to hers.

"I know it's to soon but I don't care. I love you, Bella." a sweet smile formed on her lips making me chuckle.

"I guess. I love you too, Edward." pressing my face into her hair, Bella wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?" I could feel Bella's smile on my chest.

"We look weird, standing in the middle of the room only being separated by panties and bra." I smiled down at her grinding my growing hard on to her pussy clothed panties.

"Quit that, now get changed so we can leave." pulling away from her, I quickly got dressed. Bella turn off the camera and threw me the little CD.

"Destroy it." looking at it then at her I smirked.

"I don't think so. I like this one." Bella huffed in frustration.

"Edward please destroy it. I don't want it to leak out on the internet. I know its ironic since I'm a porn star, but still I don't want that one out. Its the only proof you have of me ever giving you head." sighing in retreat I snapped the disk in two then four then five and keep breaking it to seem glass dust in my hand.

"Happy?" I asked as I walked to the toilet in the bathroom then flush down the remains.

Now going back in front of her.

"Very." I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist as she walked out of the room. Alice was skipping in the hallway in front of Bella's room.

"Hello people." Alice greeted us smirking at Bella. "I see you both had fun."

"Yes, we did." Alice winked at Bella, like they were having a private conversation. Rose snapped her fingers, as she got up from the floor.

"Bella, you got a call from some place, saying they would like you to be early?" Bella finally looked away from Alice smiling.

"Okay. Are you guys coming?"

"Where?" Emmett and Jasper appeared next to us, smiling like the gates to hell just opened.

"Its an interview they have set up for me, something about talking about what its like to be in the business. I would really appreciate if you guys came." Bella looked up at me, as if wait for me to deny her anything.

"I'll go." my family agreed to come, as they left to get changed.

"Hurry Edward, and get changed I don't want to be late."

_.:*:. Bella .:&:._

Closing my door in Edward face, I quickly got dressed in a button down leaving all the blouse open to show my tank top. My outfit was pretty cute but it wasn't me, Alice had packed my clothes and thought it would be cute to pack appropriate clothes. Fixing my hair and make-up Alice skipped into my room shaking her skirt.

"Bella, I had a weird vision today."

"What was it about?" she bit her lip with confusion written all over her face.

"It was you and Edward, but you were jealous first then it flipped to him being jealous." the image of Edward being jealous was such a turn on. I could already feel my self becoming wet at the thought.

"I don't know maybe it was just a confusion."

"Okay." Alice shrugged her shoulders and linked her arm with mine. "Come lets go!" her family was already down in the lobby, Edward instantly wrapped his arm around my waist, kissing my neck.

"Come on, love birds." Emmett dragged me away from Edward eager to see more naked women.

Taking two different cabs we made our way to **Adam and Eve Production**. Alice was still thinking to hard on her vision.

When we got to the building Edward took my hand walking behind me, the girl at the desk kept staring at me glaring. She walked us over to the green room trying to look sexy, but it just looked like some boot legged walk.

Making my way into the room I could see Lucile drinking her vitamin water. Her eyes locked with mine then with Edward, and a evil smile formed on her face.

Glaring at her I turned to Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck, Edward must of noticed what I was doing because he hugged me even closer to him. Peeking over his shoulder Lucile was stalking my way being followed by her little poses. She reminded me so much of Lauren and Jessica at Forks High School.

"Bella! Dear! What are you doing here?" she tried to act sincere but her eyes said the opposite.

"They asked me to be here, and I didn't have to open my legs to get my spot unlike other people." smirking at her, Lucile knew exactly what I was meaning.

"Right.... but I'm sure you opened you legs for this hottie to even look at you." Lucile's greedy eyes racked Edward's body.

"No, he eagerly spread mine for him." from the corner of my eye I could see Edward and his family trying not to laugh.

"

He just felt pity. Who would really want your pussy?"

"Ask your boyfriend, he loved it." a small crowd was forming around us laughing at her face.

"Sure, he did." glaring harder at her, she smirked over my shoulder.

"Bella!" glancing back Junior came up to us.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that a way to say 'Hi', love?" he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me away from Edward's comforting hold. Glancing over to Edward he was glaring at Junior, and Lucile was trying to get his attention.

Unlocking Juniors arms I pushed away his face, as he tried to kiss me.

"Junior," I wrapped Edward's arms around my waist glaring at both him, and Lucile. "This is Edward, my boyfriend."

"What?! I thought we were going out?" I could feel Edward's lips on the back of neck along with his smile.

"I moved on to a real man, that can fulfill my needs."

"You already slept with this... boy!?"

"I'd prefer you say man, he's very will... blessed." whispering to Junior his eyes became colder.

"You watch it Bella. That chomp is only with you for the fame and money, don't come crying to me when he leaves you for someone hotter." shrugging my shoulders Alice took my hand and dragged us out of the room.

If Edward did ever leave me for someone hotter I would live with that, but for now I will take advantage of it.

**Author's Note**

**Why is Bella less confident even though she's one of the most beloved and famous porn star ever?**

**How will Edward hold up in front of the camera will other people around?**

**When will the next update be?**

**You'll find out loves…**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


End file.
